My Inmortal
by Yurika Cullen
Summary: Pequeño songn-fic que expresa el sentimiento de Riza tras la partida de Roy luego de la muerte del Fhürer. Una corta historia entre el final de anime y la película.


**Hola a todos, pues bueno soy nueva publicando en esta sección, hace rato ando merodeando por aquí leyendo todo sobre esta pareja q adoro y me decidí a publicar un fic q escribí hace muchísimo tiempo, ya lo había subido en otro lugar y hoy me entraron las ganas de ponerlo acá, espero q les guste, y disculpen la falta de ortografía y algunos detalles, pero lo hice hace mucho y no le cambie nada porq me da nostalgia, ya q fue hecho con todo mi amor XD q cursi… es algo coritito, espero les agrade y no sean tan malos con las criticas porfis…**

**Y como siempre Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece de ser así habría más Royai en la serie… es propiedad de la señora Hiromu Arakawa.**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

**My Inmortal**

Después de la caída del jefe, central empezó nuevamente desde cero tratando de sacar adelante a una nueva central, gracias a la cooperación por parte de todos y a las ganas de tener una vida en paz, llena de alegrías.  
Todos a pesar de las penas que tuvieron que pasar para empezar de nuevo sonreían alegremente pues por lo menos ahora todo seria paz ó al menos eso pensaban ellos… pero había una persona que no reía igual que todos, o si lo hacia no era mostrando mucha alegría, al contrario sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y melancolía y es que esa persona, sentía su vida vacía, porque le faltaba algo, o mejor dicho alguien, la verdad ella sabia las razones por las cuales ese alguien se había marchado, pero no las comprendía, no entendía por que se tenia que marchar y dejarla sola, después de que ella había dado hasta su vida por el, por Roy Mustang…

_**I´m so tired of being here**  
**Estoy tan cansada de estar aquí**_

_**  
Suppressed by all my childish fears**  
**Reprimida por todos mi miedos infantiles**_

_**  
And if you have to leave**  
**Y si te tienes que ir**_

_**  
I wish that you would just leave**  
**Desearía que solo te fueras**_

_**  
Cause your presence still lingers here**  
**Porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí**_

_**  
****And it won´t leave me alone**_

**_Y no me dejará sola_  
**

Después de mucho tiempo central volvió a sucumbir en la guerra y nuevamente tuvieron que luchar, después de haber pensado que todo había terminado, ahora regresaba la desesperación, ella tenia muy claro que debía luchar a un sabiendo que el no estaría a su lado, pero aun así lucharía por el, por sus sueños, pues aun sabiendo que el estaría lejos ella sabia que sus verdaderos sueños permanecían en el hombre que ella tanto amaba… en ese momento ella recordaba todos esos años que ella lucho a su lado y eso le bastaba para querer luchar esta vez, pero al mismo tiempo eso le causaba demasiado dolor…

_**These wounds won´t seem to heal**  
**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar**_

_**  
This pain is just too real**  
**Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real**_

_**  
There´s just too much that time cannot erase**  
**Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar**_

Luego una luz de esperanza se formo en su corazón al verlo regresar y ver que nuevamente su valentía y decisión regresaba junto a El, en ese momento se lleno de más fuerzas para luchar, pues sabía que con el todo seria más fácil, aunque no tuvieran asegurada la victoria sabia que por lo menos lucharía hasta el cansancio, a su lado, como antes, pero esta vez no dejaría que ese error del pasado se repitiera, esta vez no, ahora ella se aseguraría de que el estaría bien…

_**When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears**  
**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas**_

_**  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

_**  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

_**And you still have all of me**_

_**Pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí**_

Su mente divago por todos esos recuerdos a su lado y esta vez esperaba que el se quedara, que ya no se iría más, pues el sabia claramente lo que ella sentía… ella misma se lo había confesado en ese tiempo cuando cuido de el…

_**You used to captivate me**  
**Tu solías fascinarme **_

_**By your resonating light**  
**Por tu luz resonante**_

_**  
Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind**  
**Ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás**_

_**  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**  
**Tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños**_

_**  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_**Tu voz ahuyentó toda la cordura en mí**_

En aquella ocasión se lo dijo, tuvo el valor suficiente para confesarle lo que sentía, pues en ese momento tenia tanto miedo de perderlo que aunque el le dijera que no sentía lo mismo, ella habría cumplido con su labor, que en ese momento se había convertido en sacar de su corazón todo ese sentimiento que la ahogaba…

_**These wounds won´t seem to heal**  
**Estas heridas no parecerán sanar**_

_**  
This pain is just too real  
Este dolor es simplemente demasiado real**_

_**There´s just too much that time cannot erase  
Hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borrar**_

_**When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears**  
**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas**_

_**  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears**  
**Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

_**  
and I held your hand through all of these years**  
**Y tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

_**  
And you still have all of me  
Pero tu tienes todavía todo de mí**_

Pero la sorpresa que se llevo en ese momento, ya que después de confesar sus sentimientos el le dijera que sentía lo mismo, que siempre había sentido igual… en ese momento su corazón se lleno de felicidad, pero luego se desgarro con su partida…

**_I__´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone_**_  
**He intentado tan duro decirme a mi misma te has ido**_

_**  
But though you´re still with me  
Y aunque todavía estás conmigo**_

_**I´ve been alone all along  
He estado sola todo desde el principio**_

Salio de sus pensamientos, regresando a su presente, lucho a su lado hasta el final, lo vio alejarse de su lado y no se contuvo mas, corrió para alcanzarlo pero no lo logro, comprendió entonces que seria mejor así, que debía dejar que se fuera y si Dios así lo quería el regresaría con vida… luego de derrotar a esos seres extraños, regreso al cuartel ayudando a los heridos… esta vez ella no se afligiría por la decisión que el tomara, pues esta vez pensaría que era mejor así… pero en ese momento lo escucho, escucho aquella voz que tanta alegría producía en su corazón, al voltear a verlo, logro ver que sus ojos reflejaban un brillo especial, ese que había perdido hace tanto tiempo y que ahora se notaba mas fuerte que antes. No lo dudo un segundo mas y se lanzo a sus brazos, aunque estuvieran todos presentes, no le importo, pues solo quería sentir que era real… lo abrazo con todas su fuerzas y al sentir que el regresaba ese abrazo, entonces comprendió que el había vuelto para quedarse, que había regresado para estar con ella y que no se marcharía nunca más de su lado… 

_  
**When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears**  
**Cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lágrimas**_

_**  
When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears  
Cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra todos tus miedos**_

_**And I held your hand through all of these years  
Tomé tu mano a través de todos estos años**_

_**And you still have all of me**  
**Pero tú tienes todavía todo de mí…**_

**Fin**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Bueno eso fue todo, espero sea de su agrado, la cancion My Inmortal de Evanescence, gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta ocurrencia y espero q me dejen Review con sus criticas y opiniones ^^ Chau! **


End file.
